James Bond: 新しい始め
by JustBusiness
Summary: James Bond is back, with two new partners. He's been given an odd mission, one that this time the Embassy hasnt told him anything about. A good agent doesnt ask questions though. What really is he and the two new agents getting into? READ AND REVIEW!PLEAS
1. The New Recruit

-BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!-

Sounded the school bell. School was no in session, to many students displeasure. People moped around tiredly and slightly annoyed on this cold Tuesday Morning.  
"Let her say one more thing, and see that I don't whoop her--"  
"Riley!"  
A young brown skinned girl was yelling at her friend from down the hall. She had recently found out that someone was supposedly talking about her and starting rumors. But the teacher behind her in E-Hall, called her before she could say the last word of her sentence.  
Teacher: "Turn around Ajia!"  
Ajia cringed at the sound of the teacher's voice. It was shrill and high pitched; she looked like a teacher you would find off of "The Brady Bunch". But Ajia obliged and turned around slowly, not wanting to see this teacher's old, pale, and wrinkled face behind her cat eye glasses.  
Ajia: "Yea?"  
Teacher: "What was it exactly you were going to say, hm?"  
Ajia: "I was going to say behind, if you had let me finish my sentence, you would have heard that"  
She replied calmly, and cooly, heading for her 1st period class; Psychology. Ajia always dreaded this class. It was so boring and plain, there wasn't any hands on activities for her to get into. She sat in the back of the class unable to see the white board for today's notes.  
Ajia: 'The desk is a torture device, and I have no idea on what kind of info they are trying to get out of me'  
She propped her elbow on her desk, and rested her chin on her hand, staring out the window. The weather was gloomy, it looked as if it was going to rain any minute. This only added more to her dreadful Monday morning at Rodriguez High School.

3rd period rolled around, and that was worse than Psychology. Ajia sat in this class, zoned out, with her deep brown eyes scanning over the room, trying to find something interesting to hold her attention. It was time to get to work, they had a lab today, but it wasn't nothing speical. Just simple chemical changes in different substances. Ajia went to the back table to get her group's supplies. As she was picking up what she needed, she saw a small white envelope sitting in the open, in the center of the table. She looked around before picking it up, then snatched it and examined it; front and back. It was blank. No name or anything, however, there was a gold seal keeping the envelope closed, with a wierd symbol embroided in it.  
Ajia: 'This looks like something you would find on Harry Potter or something'  
Then a group member, Anna, called to her,  
Anna: "C'mon Ajia!"  
She looked at her impatient group members.  
Ajia: "I'm coming guys!"  
She grabbed the supplies and the envelope and set them down on the table. She hid the envelope under her binder secretly, not wanting to draw attention to it. She then got off of her stool and started to make her way towards her chemistry teacher.  
Ajia: "I'll be right back"  
She approached the desk confidently, and leaned over the table top.  
Ajia: "Mr. Salerno-White, may I please use the restroom?"  
Mr. SW: "Sure, go ahead..Hurry back"  
Ajia: "Thank you"  
She signed out on the bathroom sheet, brushing a piece of her dark hair out of her face as she did so. When finished, she grabbed the pass, and walked by her table, grabbing the envelope from under her binder, keeping the attention on her face.  
Ajia: "Ok guys, I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom...You can start without me, I'll just get the notes when I get back"  
She smiled at them as they agreed. She power walked out the class and to the bathroom which was just down the hall. When she entered, she carefully opened the back, just in case she needed to seal it back if the information was something she shouldn't have been looking at. She pulled out a folded letter, unfolded it and read it to her self.  
Ajia: 'Dear Ajia Riley, we know that you are reading this message in the girls bathroom. Where else would a teen go for privacy? Anyway, we require your services here at our organization. We've been watching you for sometime now, and think you would become of great use. There are a set of instructions waiting for you in the back of your Chemistry class, in the drawer on the far left by the left exit door. i suggest you discard this message in the right way. Hope to see you soon'  
She stared at the letter stunned!  
Ajia: 'What the hell!? Who is this!? Is this a joke!?'  
She threw it into a toilet in the nearest stall and flushed it. She threw away the envelope but kept the seal. She returned to class and signed in, then headed to the back of the room, to the drawer by the left door. She acted like she was looking at the homework sheet, and slowly opened the drawer and pulled out a piece of folded green paper. The paper that stuck out the most. She unfolded that, and there was the instructions like the letter had said.  
Ajia: 'Oh my God!! this is crazy!'  
She read them to herself.  
Ajia: 'Step 1. Fake a sickness and go to the main office'  
She took a deep breath and shoved the paper into her back pocket. She walked over to her teacher with a look as if she didn't feel well.  
Ajia: "Mr. Salerno-White, I don't feel good...Is it ok, if I go down to the office to call my mom to get me?"  
He granted her request and she hurriedly pack her things, after explaining her "sickness", and left. She then pulled out the paper and read the next steps.  
Ajia: 'Step 2. Talk to the nurse and call this number'  
Next to the step, was a number that seemed unreal, like it wasn't even in this country. But she went on with the plan. She got to the nurses office and explained her dilema. She dialed the number and it rang once before it was answered...It was a woman.  
Woman: "Very good Ajia...There will be two men in front in suits. If anyone asks, they are your dad's co-workers Jim Hearty and Ron Baker. They will be escorting you here."  
Ajia: "Ok, thanks Dad...Bye"  
She acted, just to prove that she was really on the phone with her mom and she hung up. Ajia didn't know what to think, she was running off of adreneline(sp). She walked out and to the front where she saw two men in suits waiting for her. She met up with them and greeted them.  
Ajia: "Hey Jim, Ron ^-^' I'm glad Dad sent you guys"  
Guy: "Yea, once he told us how you were feeling, we came right away"  
Ajia: "Ok, let's go"  
They headed into the parking lot and got in to a silver honda civic with tinted windows.  
Guy: "Hello Ajia, I am Agent Tom Phillips"  
other guy: "And I am Agent John Rogers"  
Tom: " We are from a secret organization, who have requested your services to serve the country"  
Ajia: "Like the CIA?"  
John: "In a way...You shall bein trainning as soon as we arrive"


	2. A Trained Agent

James Bond

Chapter 2

At Crespin Torrine's Catholic School for girls, a large festival was taking place. The school was located in northern New Jersey and it seemed only the most elite attended. The festival took place every year, and all seven schools in the district attended. The festival was used as a money raiser for the many Christian and Catholic schools as well as a way to get the students out and in the community. It worked smoothly every year, the day being filled with athletic competitions as well as bake sells. Food stands scattered the streets, at home artists and those who conduct workshops sold their goods. It was a community extravaganza that no one missed out on. It was the only time where the school Headmasters turned a blind eye to the adults who bet on the fastest, or strongest student, though this was only because the money went to the school that one that particular competition. Tension as well as excitement was high during this one-week out of the year. People swarmed from as far as the west coast to see the well-known, Ireden Festival.

"Look here you little punk, if you come near this stand again I'm going to shove my foot up your-"

"Ahem! Ms. Patterson!"

A shrill voice of a slightly aged nun rang through the crowded people towards the young woman who had been so heartily spewing her anger at the young man before her. It seemed that the fact that he was a good three heads taller than her didn't phase her one bit, but the old nun's voice sure did. Courtney clenched her hands to her sides as she turned to face the old woman, with the crow's feet at her eyes, and cragged smile at her lips. Sister Meralin was only forty-two years old but you couldn't tell by just looking at her. Many students whispered that she was pushing seventy.

"I'm sure the next word that was going to spill frothily from your mouth was going to be of the most pleasantries…."

Courtney tilted her head with her most icy smile as she glanced over her shoulder at her old friend. The bastard had flown the coop! Once again Thomas had successfully left her with the burden of his criminal activities! Quickly she turned her attention back to the nun before her as the lady slowly stopped and folded her hands in front of her. She watched as Sister Meralin, absentmindedly dusted away nothing from her traditional habit. Her cold blue eyes slowly rose to Courtney's bright gray ones. A smile was given. She would have been better off stabbing Courtney in the neck what an ice pick.

"Of course Sister Meralin, I would never be so rude as to…well dirty the name of Crespin. I was simply attempting at the very least to protect the delicious cupcakes Allison Reonard's mother baked for the sale. Once again that drasted Thomas Phillips was trying to sneak something from our stands particularly." Courtney put on her most genuine smile, hands clasped behind her back as she leaned against the oddly decorated stand. Allison's mother, Mrs. Reonard was known for being a bit odd. She was the 'Ms. Susie Homemaker' of the town. Everything about her was perfect, her hair, her face, and her clothes, everything down to the very tips of her nails, which in fact were perfectly shaped. The woman put everything into everything she did and failure was not an option for either her or her precious little blonde Allison. From what Courtney had heard Allison and her lovely mother had spent two months working on the disgusting little stand. They had hot-glued, pink and white frills all over the thing. It was a cupcake itself, decked out in pink and white plaid picnic cover and pink carnations. They had made somewhat of a covering over the top; lacing the flowers together and throwing it over like a blanket. It made Courtney's stomach churn, that hotdog may make another appearance if she kept staring at candy land with the pink creampuffs.

"I'm sure Father Leon has spoken to you about…socializing with the boys of Lakeview-"  
"Well this is different, I've known Thomas for-"

"And especially concerning this…Thomas Phillips. He's brought nothing but trouble since the day y-…. well…he's been quite the trouble-maker, and as you know Ms. Patterson such revelries are not acceptable here at Crespin Torrine."

"Yes, Sister Meralin. I understand and I do apologize. Let me just go…find him. I'm sure he'd like to…apologize too." Courtney smiled sweetly, running off before the nun could get a word of protest out. The last thing she needed was to go through a lecture as to how speaking with boys at such a crucial age was dangerous and highly unnecessary.

"She can unnecessary my special finger…"

Courtney sighed softly, she knew that she wasn't looking for Thomas; he was actually the last person that she wanted to run into. Yet…she always seemed to run into him, smack dab into his chest to be exact.

"You stupid monster! Watch where you're going!"

"You were the one walking straight but looking to the sides! What the hell!?"

She glared up at the 6'3" basketball player before her. She hated everything about him, his flawless brown skin, with those hazel eyes, and his bright white, straight teeth. The fact that he was always smiling and that he looked really good in a school uniform. The effing fact that he was 6'3" and she was just barely pushing five four. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples, turning around in circles for a little while.

"What are you-"  
"Shut up…. Don't speak."

She looked around to her surroundings quietly; the streets were filling up, and fast. The nuns would be after her in another hour. If she didn't want any part in this stupid display of community bonding then she'd better make like a banana and do some serious splitting fast.

"W-why are you still standing here!?" Courtney growled as she opened her eyes to see a dumbfounded Thomas staring down at her.

"Well…you never told me to leave. You just told me to be quiet."

"Well now I'm telling you to get lost! It's bad enough you have Sister Meralin on my back she'll definitely find me with you towering over me!!" She gave her tall friend a good shove in the direction of his schools area before running off into the crowd.

"Thomas!! Thomas Philips!!" Thomas looked up as he heard his name being called; he wasn't surprised to see Sister Meralin heading his way. Of course he knew Courtney wasn't exaggerating, the old hag could sniff all the students, even those that didn't go to her school, out easily.

"Yes Sister Meralin? Do you need something?"  
"Wasn't Courtney just here with you? I'm sure I saw her…you and her talking that is. Where did she go? If you see her tell her I wish to speak to her. Tell her it's an emergency, maybe that will make her more…attentive."

"But…won't that be lying Sister Meralin?"

Thomas recoiled as he watched the old face sink into a death like glare. It was as if the entire world had suddenly turned black, and her anger at his question caused the sun to run and hide behind the scarce clouds. He opened his mouth to speak, utter some form of an apology for…insulting? Was that even the right word? Hell, she looked more like he had slapped her in the face. Though there was no need for an apology, the angry Sisters face melted into a smile instantly at the sight of Father Leon, and happily she was whisked away to attend to a few judging positions.

"Courtney…you so owe me for that one." Thomas shook his head solemnly before heading quickly back to his own part of the street, happily welcoming the smiles of his fellow students. Males. So less complicated.

"Courtney! You're racing right!?" LoraBeth called out as she watched Courtney run past the girl's locker room to the gym. "You said you'd be our runner for the 100-yard dash! You promised!"

Courtney stopped and turned around slowly, she resisted the mounting urge to simply flip everyone off and keep running till she reached home. With a slow breath she pulled another one of those 'winning' smiles that she learned from the nuns onto her face and wandered back over to the locker room.

"Of course. Of course I'm going to run. I-I simply forgot, thank goodness you were in here to remind me right?" That managed to get her a good pat on the back from the 5'7" Polish chick that happened to be from Moscow. Courtney could never understand why the girl looked like she popped steroids like vitamin C. LoraBeth was a sweetie though, even if she was culturally confused. A Polish girl from Moscow named LoraBeth. She would have to use that one-day…

"Here…here's your uniform…your shoes…your socks…sweatbands…your water-"

"Lora…Lora thanks. I think I can get myself together," she sighed softly and shook her head as she avoided the older girls hurt gaze, "Look…when's the meet start?"

"In thirty minutes."

"WHAT THE F-" Courtney was cut off by a strong force to her back, undoubtedly it was a scolding hit from the ever heavy handed LoraBeth. The girl was a 'saint' after all; she wanted to pursue the career of a nun, and happily expressed that in class everyday. Courtney could never figure out why the almost six foot tall girl liked her; Courtney was after all always up to no good. The girl, woman…. amazon…she-man thing soon left though to let Courtney get ready for the meet. It didn't take long, fifteen minutes to get ready and another fifteen to get down to the track.

"Oh yeah…I'm ready."

She was hesitant when it came to the whole idea of stretching; traditionally track and field outfits were a bit…skimpy. It was the only thing that the many Christian and Catholic churches couldn't get around. The people had nearly put a mob together when the schools Headmasters decided it would be best if the cheerleaders were in pants instead of skirts at the games. It took awhile but the community soon accepted it only because they considered Cheerleading not a sport. All the original sports though, had to stay traditional, no matter how the Headmasters felt. Courtney suddenly felt like this particular sport may have been one of the main ones that needed…revising. Unlike most of the girls at the many all girls' schools…she wasn't a slut and as much as she'd love to strut her stuff around the track, she wasn't going to with all the parents sitting in the stands. No matter how much the boys hooted and hollered at the girls. She'd give a swift finger way before she bent over for any of those lousy perverts. As a whistle stood out in the crowd her gray eyes shot over to Thomas' familiar dark face. He stood next two his three best friends. Two black and one Hispanic, Allen, Jarred and Daemon. She couldn't stand any of them and it made her feel even worse that they couldn't get her anger waves from where she stood. Thomas simply shrugged, feeling he didn't have the power to stop his friend's hormones from doing what they did best.

"Focus…"

She gritted her teeth as she kneeled down, taking starting position, as the crowd grew quiet. The hundred-yard dash wasn't exactly her favorite, but it was quick and in order to successfully accomplish Plan A she needed to take part in some activity. Well this was it. Adrenaline. Silence. Track.

"And they're off!"

Courtney didn't hear it, the sound of the speaker, or the gun shot, the sound of the people rising out of there seats, clapping, hollering, screaming there joy and support. She felt it. She only felt it as her legs lifted her across the red asphalt with what felt like lightening speed and could be no less. She felt numb, yet at the same time her body burned with the desire to win, to be in the lead, to fulfill that need to be the best. It was something she tried to avoid, a feeling she tried to suppress but tended to slowly seep back into her body whenever she was in her element. Running.

Almost there. The finish line. It was right there in front of her, and to her side…not even trailing her were two other girls. She recognized their faces, trained with them even in her younger days when track meant everything to her. Lisa Correlo and Angela Basinni, they had been her best friends back in the sixth and seventh grade. What had happened? When was the last time she had spoken to them? Smiled at them? Said just…Hi? They seemed like they were apart of a past that was almost just a dream. Probably because…she had left them behind.

"And Courtney Patterson wins the 100-yard dash!!!"

The sound of the world around her hit her like a train, the sound of the crowd drowning her as she won her third track meet in a row since she had came to high school. They had said that once an athlete takes a break they'd never be as good as they were. They said that her quitting eighth grade year was her worst idea ever. They'd hated her…that's why she hadn't talked to them. They had felt betrayed, felt what they were…

A part of the past.

"Good run Courtney."  
"Yeah, you were great."

Courtney returned the tense smiles and handshakes between the girls. Three years of losing to someone who shouldn't be winning…you'd be tired of it too.

"Lets here it for the three time champion!" Courtney screamed as she was suddenly lifted into the air and onto someone's shoulder. She growled, hitting Jarred on the head before gasping as she swayed, off-balance.

"Put me down you big skyscraper!"

"Oh no, you're not getting away from us this time chica," Jarred laughed shaking her teasingly before finally sitting her down. Jarred and Allen were brothers, both half Black and half Dominican, yet one came out looking full Hispanic and the other full Black. Courtney could never figure it out but stopped gawking over it two years ago. They were all over 6'2" and still growing many said. There wasn't just one MVP but four of them or at least the title circulated mainly between them. She had met them when she first moved to New Jersey in the fifth grade, back then elementary school and middle school were co-ed. She had been close to Angela and Lisa as well as the boys. They were a tightly knit group and always seen together. Another dream of the past.

"Look, just let me go get changed and then I'll go…out to eat with you guys or whatever."

"No worries, we like you in just that," the ever-flirting Daemon winked while dodging her flying fist. He was only lucky that she was in a really good mood about winning or she probably would've chased him down and showed him how freely she moved in the skimpy little uniform.

With a slight huff she ran back towards the locker room, ignoring the many girls already crowded inside to get ready for water polo.

Forty minutes at the most, that's how long it took her to get ready to go. She looked over her bag before shoving it in the locker, making sure to grab her cell phone. Courtney had been completely ecstatic to find out that the stupid little blue and gold plaid skirts had pockets in them. This was good for…cheating, cell phones and even make-up even though she rarely wore anything other than Chap Stick or Lip-gloss. She had always felt that make-up was just too much. Her brown skin was always clear after all, and she had a nice face, almond gray eyes and a pretty smile. She felt no reason to wear make-up. Though it wasn't rare to see a couple of chicas walking around campus with caked on foundation and eye shadow. The catholic clowns she liked to call them. She called them that out loud sometimes too accomplished getting her in trouble most of the time though.

With a soft sigh she walked out of the locker room, head down as usual. It wasn't shocking that once again she managed to run smack dab into someone. Someone's chest to be exact. A black suit. A nice one too…

"Charleston!" Courtney smiled brightly as she looked up at the familiar agent, he rarely wore glasses and it was what made him so cool. He was Courtney's personal escort…butler thing. She could never figure out what exactly he was. He took her places and pretty much took care of her since her parents weren't around. Her nanny…or manny as she liked to call him.

"What did I tell you about calling me Charleston!? Especially when my name isn't even close to Charles!" He swung playfully at her, watching as she dodged and slipped into the black Buick waiting for her. He closed the door after her and slid into the drivers seat, putting on his favorite chauffeurs hat and looked over his shoulder to the fidgeting young woman.

"To the Embassy Madam Patterson?" He winked and turned back around, starting the car up and headed towards their destination. There was no word to the school of her leaving, no heads-up to her friends that she was busy. They would all get letters in the mail, letting them know that she was moving away and that her heart goes out to them and there goals in life. Of course Courtney never wrote these heartfelt letters, but for some odd reason they seemed to work just fine for the simple lived little people.


	3. Who?

James Bond

Chapter 3

Courtney sighed softly as she lazily followed behind her manny Christopher. The older man had to be in his mid-forties, but every time Courtney asked he simply smiled and winked. She hated old people. They were so secretive. Always had something to hide. Christopher was a Russian spy with a very thick accent. It took Courtney a long time to actually understand what he was saying to her, but somehow that made her trust him that much more. He had dark brown hair, and the fact that he wasn't yet balding made Courtney think he was younger than he portrayed. He was an average height she figured, six feet and wasn't exactly built; though it was hard to tell under the straight black suit he was required to wear. Men in Black. She sometimes imagined him shooting aliens when she wasn't paying attention to there Boss speak.

"Here are your clothes Keturah," said a young woman, who seemed to come out of nowhere. There were doors all over the damn place though. The building was built like what it was, a very important government organization. Though it was quiet there were people moving around everywhere. You could hear the echoes of phones ringing down the hallways with their shiny linoleum floors and white plastered walls. The clicking of hills as secretaries or men with important news rushed down the halls to higher-ups. Sometimes when a door opened you could hear the yelling of an obviously very unhappy detective or FBI agent. She was used to the hustle and bustle now though. At first it was exciting, then it was irritating, and now it's just boring.

"Keturah…Keturah!"

Courtney watched as a white hand snapped its fingers in her face. Apparently Christopher had been trying to get her attention for a good ten minutes now.

"Pay attention, girl. The Boss is on her way."

Courtney nodded as she rubbed her forehead, pushing her bangs back from her face she swiveled about in her chair in boredom. This got her the mean eye from Christopher but of course she didn't really mind.

"So…about this new girl. Is she my age? What does she look like? Is she black too?"

She watched in complete anger as Christopher simply shook his head slowly. She was getting no information out of him.

"What the hell!? Tell me something you old pedal pusher!"

Just then Courtney looked up as the Boss walked in. She quickly sat back in her seat, having been on the edge, gripping the armrests. If she'd had a gun she probably would've shot him in the shoulder for that crap.

"Ahem…well Keturah. I'm sure you've heard that you'll be getting a new partner," the older woman, pushed her square glasses up with long slender fingers. She was a very pale woman, her red hair swept back into a very neat bun. Wisps of hair fell about her delicate face with its powerful features. Feral bright green eyes and a pointed nose, her thing lips were always in a straight line of scrutinization. Courtney can't remember every seeing her laugh or smile…not even cry. The woman was mean, emotionless, a robot and an always nicely dressed one at that. Today it was a black pinstripe, pencil skirt with a cream colored blouse. Always in with the fashion oddly, with her black peep toe pumps with there creamy lace. This wouldn't be the first time Courtney thought of stealing the older woman's closet. She watched as the Boss sat at the other end of the conference table in her wine red seat. She turned the chair around, the back facing Courtney as she looked out the window.

"Ajia Riley. Sixteen years old. Yes, she's black. A bit on the petite side though. That goes for height as well," she tapped her long red painted nails on the arm rest before turning back around to face the other two occupying the room, "She's been partly trained already but she's probably a little rusty. She lives…well lived in Northern California. Former school Rodriguez High School. Her GPA isn't exactly astounding but she's a smart child. Just a little on the lazy side…you should know how that is."

Courtney thought she almost saw a smile…or maybe a smirk. Half of one? She wasn't exactly sure; maybe she imagined seeing the Boss find humor in that statement.

"So…what's her favorite color?" Courtney smirked lightly before looking over her shoulder as the door to the conference room opened.


	4. A New Life

Ajia walked into a conference room, as instructed by her escorts.

Ajia: 'This is a very busy place...a lot of noise...'

She slowly opened the door and and walked in silently. Inside she saw a young black girl, she seemed to be around her age. She had somewhat dark skin, and black hair, along with silver colored contacts Ajia assumed. Next to her was an old white guy in a black suit, she didn't really pay him no mind, she felt as if he wasn't important. However, the lady behind the desk was. She had red hair and green eyes. Dressed well too, for an old woman...But she did look mean. Ajia just stood there shyly, not knowing what to say, but when she did open her mouth to speak, the black girl piped up.

Girl: "Oh my God! She's so effing small! XD"

Ajia: "Uh...?"

Boss lady: "Ah, Ajia Riley, please have a seat"

Ajia looked over to the two occupying the only two seats in the room then back to the woman.

Ajia: "Um, there are only two seats..."

She spoke shyly, with her hands together in front of her.

Boss: "Are you sure?"

Ajia: "Well yea lo--"

She pointed towards the two and there was a seat open, and that old guy was standing.

Boss: "Have a seat Ms. Riley"

Ajia: "Yes ma'am..."

She quietly walked over to the empty gray seat by the young girl and sat down.

Girl: "Yes ma'am? Where are you from, a church school?"

Ajia: "*laughs lightly* Naw...A regular a high school"

Boss: "If you two are done, I'd like to discuss some things"

They both hushed and looked toward the boss.

Boss: "Thank you...This is your new partner"

She spoke toward the young girl.

Girl: "Yea, I knida figured that out..."

She then directed her attention to Ajia.

Girl: "Courtney Patterson, number 085. Alias: Keturah Emaku Giralldi"

They shook hands.

Ajia: "I'm sure you probably know about me already, so there's no need for me to introduce myself"

Courtney: "Yup, and that guy over there is Christopher..he's my butler guy or manny as I like to call him"

Ajia: "It's nice to meet you Christopher"

Christopher: "Like wise Ms. Riley"

He said with a deep Russian accent.

Boss: "Here at the Embassy you will be registered under an alias, and given a number--"

Ajia: "Uh, before you continue...What does an alias mean?"

It went deadly silent in the room.

Courtney: " It means another name you cretin!!"

Ajia didn't know how to react...Actually, she did, surprisingly, since she was so shy.

Ajia: "Look! Don't expect me to be some damn genius!"

Courtney: "Do we need to take this outside!?"

Ajia stood up and looked down at the sitting Courtney.

Ajia: "Let's go then! You may be some secret agent, but that don't mean I won't kick yo -"

Boss: "Ajia!"

Ajia looked at her, and calmed herself, loosening her angered expression.

Boss: "Have. A. Seat!"

Ajia obliged, and slowly sat down...Still angry.

Ajia: "Sorry, it's just--"

Boss: "No need to explain...You'll be going through training, in approximately 5 seconds"

Ajia then started to count to 5 in her head like a jack-ass. But when she hit 5, a man walked in the room, standing there cooly in a suit as well.

Ajia: 'Wow..that was weird...'

Boss: "Right on time Bond...I'd like you to meet Ajia Riley, the new recruit you'll be working with soon"

He approached Ajia and shook her hand.

Guy: "Bond. James Bond. Nice to meet you *grin*"

Ajia: "Nice to meet you too" 'Wow...He's cute'

He had brown hair, and bright, glowing, ice blue eyes. Stood around six-foot, maybe a few inches taller.

James: "Now, don't you think one teen is enough?"

Boss: "This one is different...Have fun Bond"

James: "You always know how to rain on my parade"

With that said, he walked out with Courtney following.

Courtney: "Come on creetin!"

Ajia held and angry expression, and stood up, looking at the boss.

Boss: "You'll get used to her..."

Ajia sighed and moped to the door, then turned to Christopher.

Ajia: "Aren't you coming?"

Christopher: "Not this time"

She shrugged and walked out, only to see the two of them gone.

Ajia: "Great...Where did they go?"

She looked around and saw nothing but important people doing their jobs and rushing around the different halls.

Ajia: "Maybe they went--"

And so suddenly, a fist zoomed past her face, barely touching the tip of her nose. She jumped back in surprise, up against the door. Her attacker was a woman. She was white, kinda tall 5'8", she had dark brown hair up in a bun, brown eyes, with a rimless glasses, and dressed in a black skirt suit, with high open toe heels. She looked to be in about her mid 20s. She then attacked Ajia again and again, and she managed to block all of her attacks.

Ajia: "Hey! What's your problem lady!?"

But her attacker stayed quiet, and fighting. Since she was 3 times ajia's height and weight, it was kinda hard to block her attacks and get her own in. She fought her down the hall, and without Ajia knowing, she stepped back onto a wet spot on the tiled floor, and she slid into the splits.

Ajia: "Ooh! I'm gonna feel that tomorrow..."

She spoke hoarsly. Her attacker came back at her, with her long leg coming down above Ajia's head. She smacked the floor with both her hands and propped up to her feet, and back flipped away in the nick of time.

Ajia: "It's been a while since I did that"

She ran at her opponent, and kicked her in the chest, which surprised her being able to reach that high. Her opponent stumbled back holding her chest, looking at Ajia.

Ajia: 'Please tell me she's done...'

But she wasn't to her misfortune. The clashed once more, and Ajia finally got to get her hits in, but got some to the body in return. She swept the woman's feet from under her, and she fell to her back with a thud, but did not get up.

Ajia: 'Let me get out of here before she does...'

She ran down the hall in search of Courtney and James.

Ajia: 'Where the hell did they go?!'

She stopped at a railing and looked over the edge to the first floor to see James and Courtney there waiting. Courtney looking impatient and James was just standing there. She opened her mouth to yell to them, until someone came running at her yelling. It was a man, rather short, 5'9", a little on the thick side in a brown suit. Black hair and green eyes. He threw a punch at Ajia, but she steered it away from her face and guided him into a door pannel, head first, with her hand on the back of his head. He was out on impact. she looked over the rail and saw them staring up at her..

Ajia: "Hey! I'm coming!"

Courtney: "Hurry up then!."

James seemed to be smirking at her for some reason. And that's when an arm was wrapped around Ajia's neck. She tugged at the arm, but it wouldn't budged, it was focused on strangling her. She kicked back, and her unknown strangler stumbled back. By the time Ajia turned around, she got a kick in the chest by a three inch heel. She back flipped over the rail, however, she caught it with her right hand, holding her chest with her left. She looked back up and the woman was trying to make Ajia let go. Ajia brought up her other hand so she wouldn't fall. She then started to move about the railing away from the woman, but she couldn't move that fast. The woman grabbed a book and brought it down Ajia's fingers, and she yelled out, due to her now smashed fingers.

Ajia: "I've had enough of you!"

She swung her body up the side, and climbed back on to the balcony and kicked that lady's--well you know. Ajia then sprinted towards the stairs and ran down and met up with Courtney and James.

Ajia: "*panting* Thanks for the help guys!"

Courtney: "Took you long enough!"

James: "Not bad *grin* You did well"

Ajia: "Wait...You mean, that was just all a test?"

James: "Do you really think that something like that would happen in the Embassy?"

Ajia: "Man! You guys are weird!"

James: "*laughs lightly* Let's go"

They arrive at an airport, and were escorted to a private plane.

Ajia: "Where are we going?"

James: "My house, that's where we all will be staying at...unfortunately"

Courtney: "Don't tell you've never been on a plane"

Ajia: "Hey, I'm not some country girl who's never been to the city, ya know? I've been on a plane"

Before she knew it they were in the air, quietly flying to who knows where.

Ajia: "So...how long until we get there?"

James: "About a couple hours"

Ajia: "Great..."

Courtney: "I suggest you get some sleep...James here won't entertain you"  
She spoke boredly.

Ajia: "Hm. I will, I didn't expect either of you two to do that"

She got comfortable in her seat, and drifted off to sleep. They arrived on a island at exactly two that afternoon.

Courtney: "Wake up! we're here..."

Ajia jumped awake and looked around as if it were danger calling her name.

Ajia: "Huh? Whaa?"

Courtney: "We're here"

Ajia: "Oh."

They walked off the plane, and Ajia was blown away. The island was fairly big. It had white sand and clear waters, with a tropical feel to it, covered in different trees and other vegetation.

Ajia: "Wooow....You live here? Man..."

They led her to the house, going up a curving staircase to the front door.

Ajia: "This is your house!?"

It was more of mansion! It was white colored walls, with great, fancy decor.

Ajia: "It looks more like a castle!"

She said in awe.

James: "Let me give you a tour..."

The tour was about half an hour long. She saw where she was going to sleeping and the bathrooms. That's all she could remember at least...

James: "Now, to the back yard"

Courtney: "Finally! Time for fun! XD"

Ajia: 'I could use some fun right now...'

They headed to the baseball field of a backyard, and over looked the ocean.

Ajia: "Wow...Amazing"

Courtney: "C'mon! let's go to the beach Ajia! ^-^"

Well this was a shock, seeing how Courtney always had an attitude if you could call it that. She ran after courtney down a long ramp to the beach and James just walked, following. When Ajia caught up to her, they were at the edge, and Courtney seemed to be looking at something.

Courtney: "Do you see that?...Way out there?"

Ajia looked hard, squinting.

Ajia: "I don't see anything Courtney, just water..."

Without warning, someone jumped out of the water, grabbed Ajia and jumped back in, bringing her down. She panicked, kicking and punching in her every direction. Squirming, trying to get free. She felt behind her and felt the person's air supply mouth piece. She snatched it quickly, and shoved it into her mouth to breath. Her attacker went frantic and took the piece back, letting go of Ajia in the process. She then swam to the top and took a huge breath of air, coughing and hacking up water that was sitting in her lungs.

Ajia: "Don't just stand there! Hel--!"

And she was pulled back under by her leg. Her and the unknown diver fought. Every movement she made was three times slower than being on land, so it was hard punching through water, it tired her fast. She managed to get the mouth piece, and tied it around the attacker's neck, and pulled. Trying to deprive them of their air that was stored in there lungs. After a minute of struggling, she saw bubbles float up to the surface from her opponents mouth, as they floated lifelessly. She let go of the piece and hurriedly swam to the surface, as her body forced her to breath in water. When she broke through, she gasped and coughed and hacked like before, panting. She lazily swam to shore and pulled herself up on the sand.

Ajia: "*panting* I hate both of you..."

voice: "James!!"

Out in the water, was....her attacker surprisingly.

James: "Ah, Edward! Very good!"

Ajia: "Who?"

Courtney: "The guy who tried to kill you..."

Ajia: "But I thought I killed him"

She stood as he, Edward, approached them.


End file.
